USA Election 2016
by Seraphine-Raphael
Summary: Woah, a wild plot bunny popped out, not used to that anymore. Anyways, let's see what America has been up to in this election and coming to terms with the changes that await the country when the sun rises in the morning. Did an edit, don't know when it'll show up so yep(looks like it did).


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Let's get this show on the road!

 **1a.m. Oval Office:**

A young man is standing by one of the tables, lazily moving his hand across on a statue situated in the middle of the table. On the resolute desk sits one lone book, weathered from the passage of time. Staring out the window, the young man looks out at the night-sky in a calm, almost bored manner. The young man is dressed in a grey suit with the jacket unbuttoned in the front. He tugs at the necktie a little, wondering who left the heater on slightly higher than normal. As he pushes a pair of glasses that have slightly fallen down his nose, he wonders whether he should have left is phone on and dismisses the thought. He is the anthropomorphic representation of the United States of America and he can last a few more hours without checking his phone. In the back of his mind, he can almost hear the frantic work of all the poll workers counting every ballot as fast as they can. Smiling grimly, he thinks about the many elections he has sat through over the last 240 years, all the promises and pleas. He knows politics can get ugly, even if his people tend to not remember how ugly it can get. But perhaps it is because he as seen so much that he simply isn't affected by it any longer.

Suddenly, he is brought out of his musings when he hears someone shuffling behind him. Turning around he sees one of the aides that has been there for the past couple of years. He breaks out into a toothy smile, figuring the reason for why the aide is there. After all, he isn't going to begrudge an out-going President or any of the staff for reminiscing the long hours put in over the last several years in this office.

"I knew I'd find you here, Alfred." The aide smiles wearily. "I won't ask you why you're here, I was just checking up on you since it is very late. Aren't you tired yet?"

Alfred just shakes his head before smiling again. "Nope, everyone is a little too excited so I end up being awake until the last votes get counted. It's the same every election." He looks into the aide. "What about you? You've been working non-stop since the election process has begun just to make sure that work is still being done for this administration. I've just been hanging out watching the presidential legacy come to fruition. Or bothering Canada, it's not fair for him to be happy-go-lucky his election is a fraction of the time we end up going through."

The aide lets out a sigh, which doesn't escape Alfred's attention, while looking around the office. "It's been a long election, and I am glad that it is finally over. It's amazing that time can move so fast yet take forever in an election." He walks over to Alfred, looking at him and suddenly becoming distinctly aware about how this young man has gone through this before.

"It really has been that long, huh?' Alfred said glimpsing the window. "But it isn't too bad, no matter who won, you know?" Alfred turned to face him directly. "After all, it's only a few hours for the sun to come out for a brand new day." He held out his hand.

The aide instead pulls him into a tight hug, much to the shock of the young man. "Thank you, Alfred. For giving me a chance to do what I could these last eight years. It's still a few months until inauguration, then I'll really be out of a job." Pulling away slightly he says, "You are still the greatest country in the world and I am glad I got a chance to meet you. Now go do what you do best, persevere. After all, there's still more work to do. "

"I'll do my best."

 **Author's note:**

Ugh, I can't remember the last time I felt a plot bunny pop out, so not used to it. Anyways, no matter the outcome, this country has come a long way. We've had our ups and downs, and we'll have more ups and downs in the future. But Americans have made history tonight. And remember, even if you feel bad about the election, it's just for four years. We've gone through worse as a country. Our American Experiment has been going 240 years strong and I refuse to believe one election will destroy everything we have fought for, everything we accomplished. We have much more to do, so we better get to work, alright?


End file.
